Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging operation terminal, an imaging system, a software extraction method, and a computer-readable device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-044584, filed on Mar. 6, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a variety of software used to operate of imaging of a digital camera and to edit of an image obtained by the imaging has been proposed. A technique of performing photographing by remote operation with the digital camera being connected to a computer or transmitting an image, which is obtained by the photographing using the digital camera, to the computer to manage the image has been used. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-89093 discloses a terminal apparatus that acquires an operation mode of a camera device and a cradle device and automatically determines and starts an application to be executed in the terminal apparatus according to the acquired operation mode.